Fixing her heart with a piece of his own
by x.xOracles.Shadowx.x
Summary: A series of letters leads Az, Glitch, DG and Cain on a trek across the O.Z. to find the man who claims what Az has believed was impossible: To truly love her. With some well meant interference, will Az find her happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, everyone, Oracle here. So, I decided to publish a story I've been working on for Tin Man. Regardless of what you think of Zooey Deschanel's acting ability in the series, I absolutely loved it. I especially loved Glitch and Az, and when I was checking the archives, I noticed a lack of Az/Glitch-centric stories. So, I decided to try my hand at writing one, and this is the beginning of the result. Az/Glitch are my OT Tin Man pairing. I absolutely adore them, and the videos available on Youtube for them are so amazing. =) Yeah, I realize that it's probably classified as a crack pairing, but it's all good.

It's a long first chapter, but there was a lot of internal stuff to cover. It's very Az-centric, because she's my favorite character in the series. I'm actually planning on going as her for Hallowe'en this year, which I'm absolutely thrilled about. =D

Anyway, enough of my babbling. Hopefully, you can get through the beginning to where the plot really gets going. This is going to be a chaptered fic! I'm just working on it as I go. =) I've already got Chapter 2 ready for editing. =) If you haven't seen Tin Man, I highly recommend it. Kathleen Robertson and Jim Cummings make the series, and come on, it's a re-telling of the Wizard of OZ that involves horses and motorcycles! What more could you ask for? =)

So, legal stuffs out of the way: I own absolutely nothing relating to Tin Man, or the actors themselves. I'm making absolutely nothing from this other than a somewhat productive way to end the day. I wish I owned Andrew Francis, or Jim Cummings, but I sadly do not. I would settle for a mobat, though. That'd be pretty awesome. =) I'm a broke university student, so please don't sue me.

AN #2: Also, the first sequel for 'Whatever you do, don't let go' is in the works, and it involves 'new' Kirk's reaction to the appearance of Khan! It's still in the beginning stages, and therefore sucks at the moment, but I am working on it! As well as a wedding piece for Ron and Hermione as a present for my amazing roomie, whom I had to say goodbye to recently and miss very much. :')

Anyway, criticisms are welcome, including any editing mistakes. Review if you like, but remember, flames = smores. And believe me, my figure will not thank you for exposing it to smores. xD  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Princess Azkadellia Gale, referred to by her friends and baby sister as Az, wandered through the castle gardens calmly, the flowers bringing peace to the part of her that still remembered what she'd done during her time possessed by the Witch. The ex- Sorceress faced that shadow every day, in the faces of her people, her servants, and even on the face of the son of her baby sister's Tin Man.

Azkadellia wasn't stupid. She knew her people wouldn't just forget nearly two decades of pain caused by her, possession or not. O. had long memories, and even though the Emerald had chosen her to be the next queen, the Royal Family dare not reveal that fact until the fear of the Witch returning had faded. Even DG's optimism failed to make the situation any easier, but Az thanked her for trying. Not for the first time, she cursed the Witch. If she'd never possessed her, if they'd never gone in that damned cave, things would be so much different. She wouldn't have killed her baby sister, who she loved more than anything in the world. She wouldn't have imprisoned their mother out of revenge, forcing her to wait for the day Deeg returned to the O.Z to save everyone.

"And I may be married by now..." the eldest Princess sighed to herself sadly, holding a delicate bloom in her hand. Though she had been the most hated and feared woman in all the Zone, that hadn't stopped the suitors from banging on the palace doors the day the Queen announced her daughters were to be married in an annual's time. She and DG had hidden in her room that day, with the Tin Man and Glitch standing guard outside the door in case anyone got any ideas. As DG had so aptly put it, anyone would have had to be crazy, and therefore unsuited for matrimony, if they thought they'd be able to get past Glitch and Cain and still be breathing by the time that door opened.

The thought of the ex- Advisor made the eldest Princess unbearably sad. He'd suffered so much under her reign, and amazingly had forgiven her. She'd tried countless times to apologize, even going so far as to write out what she would say, but every time, her tongue turned traitor and twisted in her mouth. And every time, Glitch – Ambrose – _whoever_ just smiled and kissed her hand, saying, 'I forgave you as soon as the Alchemist strapped me down, Azka-Dee. Don't give it another thought.'

But she always did. In her defense, though, what sane person could just lock away the memories of the day they'd left the one they loved in the hands of a psychopath and carry on like nothing happened? Even if it had been the Witch, it'd been her voice, her orders, her soldiers, that had put him under the Alchemist's knife. All for plans for a bleeding machine, she thought bitterly.

She'd loved Ambrose since she was a child. They'd been close friends, and he'd been everything she'd wanted in a man at the tender age of 11 and a quarter. Somewhat embarrassed, she remembered she'd been about as secretive with her crush as an 11 annual old can be. The Witch had latched onto that potential weakness from the moment she'd possessed Azkadellia, and had used it at every opportunity in the early days, after she'd killed DG, and before the fall of Central City. Whenever she'd been uncooperative, the Witch would make a mention of Ambrose, and how it would be such a shame if something should happen to him when she blacked out.

By the time of the Central City take over, the Witch had beaten her into such a submissive state and taken over so much of her magic, Azkadellia couldn't have stopped Ambrose's capture if she'd wanted to. And she'd wanted to, so badly. She'd screamed and pleaded within her own mind _Not him, anyone but him!_, but the Witch wouldn't hear of it. The only thing she could do was become so hysterical during the operation that it exhausted the Witch enough to give her a few minute's control.

During those precious minutes, she'd rigged a malfunction in the operation that halted it. Feigning anger and punishing the Alchemist for his failure, she'd made the off hand remark to take Ambrose and get him out of her sight after only half of his brain had been torn out. When asked where, she'd said into the country of IX, knowing he could get help out there. Until the meeting at the Northern Castle, that had been the last time she'd seen her Ambrose.

The Witch had punished her badly for that interference, but let it pass, knowing she'd gotten what she wanted: Ambrose's plans for the Sun Seeder. After setting him free, Azkadellia had prayed to Glinda, Ozma and everyone in between that he would find help and live the rest of his life in peace.

Of course, _that_ had backfired spectacularly when she learned that her baby sister had rescued him from the Munchkins and he'd decided to join her journey. Azkadellia remembered smiling to herself in her dark prison when the Witch learned of it; that was Ambrose all over. Even without a brain, not knowing who she was or how he knew her, he wanted to protect the princess. Sadly, that had given the Witch even more firepower against her. Azkadellia had been hoping the Witch had forgotten about Ambrose over the annuals, but no such luck. If anything, she'd remembered him for the specific purpose of hurting Az.

'_So, baby sister's back, AND she's bringing your man with her._' the Witch had cackled to her in her mind.

'_What will you do to them?_' was all Az could bring herself to ask. She didn't want details; she'd seen the Witch work long enough to know what would happen.

'_If I remember correctly, your man still has half of his brain._' the Witch considered, and Az could predict the words that would come out of her mouth next. '_Wouldn't that brain make such a lovely little paper weight, princess?_'

If she'd waited for an answer, she would have heard Azkadellia call her several names that had no place spilling out of a princess' mouth. If the idea of what the Witch would do to them hurt her, seeing him for the first time in annuals almost killed her. He looked almost the same; his hair was different, and his clothes were a mess, but he was still her Ambrose. She could almost be sure that she could fire off a question of physics and he would instantly know the answer.

Sicking her mobats on them had been the most painful thing she'd done in almost 15 annuals, falling short of when she killed Deeg.

The eldest Princess sighed, walking further through the gardens to a large stone bench under a large oak wood tree and sitting silently. She could see her guards a few feet away, giving her enough breathing room. She was glad that, if nothing else, she had guards who at least knew and accepted she had really been acting under the Witch during all those long annuals she had terrorized the O.Z. The two men, Robbins and Hudson, had been a part of her personal guard, and had sworn blind loyalty to her during her reign as the Sorceress, not because of the Witch and her take over of the queendom, but because she was of the house of Gale. Nothing more, nothing less. She was the only one left of the royal family, and they swore loyalty to the Sorceress under that reasoning. Az wasn't sure if it was the dumbest or most endearing thing she'd ever heard.

As the time neared for her personal guard to be chosen by the Tin Man and his son, Az hadn't put any thought into it. When she saw the two men on the roster of those few who made the cut in the Tin Man's back ground checks, she put in a request to have them assigned. Her mother, father, sister, Cain, Cain's son, Glitch, and Raw – all of whom, except the Tin Man's son, she'd become very close with – had examined the two men thoroughly, Lavender only being content when Raw and Kalm confirmed that the men only had the best for the Gale women at heart. DG had voiced her astonishment at Cain's careful questioning about their loyalties to her big sister, and was further surprised when she discovered that her Tin Man and her sister had become friends. Az had laughed at the blush on the Tin Man's face, and knew he was wishing the subject would be dropped. The two had bonded over their love for DG. If he thought he could spirit away her baby sister's heart and not have to deal with Azkadellia's warning of 'Hurt her and die a painful death', he clearly forgot who he was dealing with.

"Highness, may I speak freely?" one of her guards, Robbins, asked, he and Hudson walking over to where Azkadellia sat in the shade of the oak tree. She nodded simply; these were two of the few people in the queendom outside of her family whom she would willingly accept opinions from.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Az asked as they joined her under the shade of the tree.

"You seem restless, Highness." Hudson spoke up. "Usually a walk in the gardens is enough to calm your nerves. But today, it doesn't seem to be working."

Az smiled at the two men; they had this 'Guarding her' thing down to science, it seemed. Whenever one spoke, the other made sure to watch the surrounding areas carefully for any threat to their princess. It warmed her heart to know that there were people outside her family and close friends who cared about her. People who could look at her and see just her, Azkadellia, and not the Witch that had worn her body like a cheap suit for 15 annuals.

"I can't stop thinking about the past." she admitted sadly. Unlike when she was around her baby sister, Azkadellia felt no need to hide her feelings of shame with these two men. It broke her heart to see DG's eyes fall when Az spoke of the past. DG blamed herself for the Witch, and Az refused to put anymore guilt on her sister, so she never spoke of it if she could help it. These two men had watched over her through the worst of it, and had born the brunt of her power more than once when a foul mood took the Witch and she wanted to hurt someone.

"Highness, you know that what happened wasn't your fault." Hudson answered calmly. "Living in the past won't make the present and future any easier."

"Everyone hates and distrusts me, and with good reason. I almost destroyed the Zone." Az reflected. They all knew it was true. Though people were warming up to the notion of her returning to the sweet Princess Azkadellia the O.Z had known before the Witch and the Queen's long absence, it would take a while. "Mother is insisting Deeg and I get married as soon as we feel we're able, and honestly, I just don't know if I can do that. Whatever man I marry will only want me because I'm the next in line for the throne, or because they want to be known as the man who tamed the Sorceress." Just thinking about it made her sick, and her emotions were reflected on Hudson and Robbins' faces.

"You know your mother would never allow that, Highness." Robbins told her, his old voice mismatched to his young face, but being comforting all the same. "And you know your sister would raise all manner of hell if she even thought you were being mistreated. It goes without saying that Cain and the Queen's Advisor will do a back ground check on every suitor you meet with, and of course you can rest assured that both Hudson and I will check them out as well."

"Also, Highness, somehow, I think you have a surprise coming to you when you look through your proposals." Hudson added slyly, as though he knew something Az didn't. Her eyebrow arched.

"A secret? Hudson, that's just not fair." Az pouted, hoping it would work. Her guard simply chuckled and made a comment about how cute their princess was.

"It's a surprise, Highness. Besides, I think if I told you, I would be charged with treason, what with all the trouble the arranger went to to keep it a secret from you until now." Hudson laughed.

"But -" Azkadellia was about to break out the big guns to get to the bottom of this secret, the doe eyes that had made her father, and her baby sister's supposed hard hearted Tin Man, cave on more than one occasion, when she heard her father's voice calling her.

"Az, your mother wants a word with you and your sister. Your proposals have come in." Ahamo looked about as happy as any father could look at the prospect of men sniffing around his two little girls, but he knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Coming, Daddy. Let's go, boys." Az called back, then sighed as she stood up. "And we will be discussing this surprise later." she warned, then smiled and led the way back into the manor, not needing to look to see her guards roll their eyes as they walked.

As soon as the trio walked into the castle, Az was met with the sickeningly familiar scream of her baby sister from the upstairs living room where Az knew her family was situated. Without a word between them, Az, Hudson and Robbins sprinted up the staircase, Az's skirts flying behind her as she raced to find her sister. Her mind was locked with images of DG in pain and her unable to help, and her heart was almost sick with blind panic as she threw the doors open to find her parents gathered around DG, utterly silent as the young princess re read a letter she clutched in her hands. If Az hadn't been trying to quell the thunderous beat of her heart in her ears as she ran to DG, she would have noticed the absence of both her sister's Tin Man, and her mother's Advisor.

"What happened?! Deeg, are you okay?" Az asked, kneeling next to her sister and taking her hands to make sure that she was indeed as alright as she looked. When she saw her sister's face, all she saw were tears of happiness, and the next instant got an arm full of DG, who was babbling incoherently into her shoulder. She glanced at her parents for an explanation, and found her mother smiling, while her father had an indescribable look on his face as they read the letter DG had dropped.

"Az! Cain – Proposal – AHHH!" was all Az could make out as her sister continued to grip her in a tight hug. Az took those words and pieced them together in her mind, and when they clicked, she let out a shrill scream of delight to match her sister's, and the two girls proceeded to communicate in a language only Queen Lavender could understand, having been where her daughters were at that moment. Ahamo, Hudson, Robbins, and Jeb – who'd come running at the sound of Azkadellia's scream, being the chief of her guard detail – looked completely and utterly lost as the Queen joined the discussion, effectively locking the four men out of whatever had just happened.

After a few more minutes of what Ahamo was sure was inhuman conversation, the Queen stood up, bringing her two glowing daughters with her to their feet.

"Now my darlings, we have much to prepare for." the Queen stated, smiling as though her smile were made of light, making every man in the room feel distinctly jealous of Ahamo for marrying such a pure and beautiful woman. Ahamo felt jealous of himself for being so damn lucky. "But first, my Dellia, you must read through your own proposals. With any luck, you'll have the same results."

"Mother, really, it's not necessary." Azkadellia was stalling, and everyone knew it. DG took her sister's hand in one, and handed her a sealed envelope in the other.

"It'll be okay, Az. Here, let's just open this one together. Who knows?" DG pleaded, and Az took the envelope with a smile. She never could deny her baby sister anything.

"Only for you, Deeg. But I'm not holding my breath." Az sighed, the two sisters sitting on a sofa with their mother beside them. Az opened the envelope as leisurely as she could, then took out the piece of parchment inside. She'd been expecting the usual story, 'Prince/Duke/Count Blah of Blah Blah would like to ask royal permission to court the Princess Azkadellia Gale for blah blah blah.' What she did read surprised her.

'_Azkadellia, I'm going to be blunt. I love you, and I want to marry you. Even when that Witch possessed you, I loved you. When you figure out who I am, it will probably blow your mind. I love everything about you, Princess. Please play my little game. I have no doubt you will figure out the clues I've set for you, and when we meet, I hope you will consider making me the happiest man in the O.Z., and allowing me the honor of being your husband. Your first clue is included at the bottom of this page. Take as long as you need, dear heart. I've waited 17 annuals; I'd wait for you forever.'_ It wasn't signed, and Az re read it four more times before looking to her mother and sister.

"Do either of you know who sent this?" Az asked, thoroughly bewildered and examining the marking at the bottom of the page. On the bottom were the twin suns of the O.Z., as well as a tiny rendering of the Emerald. Beneath the images, were the words,

'_You won't like the location of your second clue, my love, and I'm sorry for that. But this place, the heart of where Light and Dark met the stillness between, the home of the beast She tried to use through you, is significant to the game. Only here can I show you the road to your next clue, and a step closer to me. Be strong. Take DG with you. You are strongest when you're together.'_

"'Where Light and Dark met the stillness between'. That doesn't mean the cave, does it?!" DG asked, horrified. Az could read a small note of fury in her sister's voice, and wondered why.

"No, I would hope that whoever sent the proposal was more intelligent than that if he wants my Dellia's heart." Lavender replied firmly, taking the letter and examining it herself as Ahamo placed his hands on her shoulder.

"'Besides, what possible road could be shown from the cave?" Ahamo asked. "What about the Witch's Tower? It's where Az and DG defeated her."

"Good idea, Dad." DG agreed, then noticed the paleness of her sister's face. "Az? You don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just forget this."

"No." Az shook her head quickly. "I want to see this through. And besides, I have to go back there sometime, Deeg. It's a part of our world."

"My angels, why don't you go to the tower to retrieve the clue?" Lavender suggested. "Take Wyatt, of course. But it would be good for you both to revisit the place."

"Your mother is right, girls. If you like, you can set out tomorrow after breakfast so Cain has time to deal with the security details." Ahamo agreed. Unlike his wife, he still wasn't used to the idea of his girls getting married, so calling the Tin Man who'd stolen his youngest girl's heart, before she even knew who she was, by his first name just wasn't going to happen in the near future.

"Sounds like a plan." DG smiled. "Speaking of, I should go find that Tin Man of mine. Az, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, baby sister." Az smiled, kissing her sister's cheek as she stood and elegantly smoothed her skirts. "I need to process this. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab."

Kissing her parents and walking out into the hallway, Az sighed, taking the folded letter and opening it while she walked. Though she hadn't wanted to say it in there, the proposal had been the sweetest thing she'd ever read. The 11 annual old girl that still lived in her sheltered heart was glowing with excitement to find out who the mystery man was. And if anyone in the O.Z could help her think, it was Glitch.

Since returning to his place as Advisor/Inventor to the Queen, the headcase and Azkadellia had spent hours in his lab, going over his theories and deciding which ones he should attempt next. Their friendship had grown to a special place in her heart and she was glad that, even though the Witch had effectively killed the man her younger self had been hopelessly in love with, she had found someone she loved just as dearly in this new Glitch. She'd found a sanctuary in his lab. He'd never bring up the past unless she did, and he didn't waste time telling her that it hadn't been her fault. He simply said that he'd forgiven her, then changed the topic. It meant more to her than she knew how to express, which was a switch for the ever articulate older princess.

"Highness?" Hudson's voice asked from behind Az.

She turned, and then realized she'd been so deep in thought that she'd walked all the way to Glitch's lab and had just been standing at the door in silence. She smiled sheepishly at her guards, who gave her knowing smiles in return. They'd guarded her for annuals; if they didn't know for sure how she felt for the headcase, she knew they had pretty accurate guesses.

"Sorry, lost in my own mind for a minute there." Az answered, laughing slightly.

"Do you want us to wait here for you, or would you just like to signal for us when you're ready to leave?" Robbins smiled at her knowingly.

"I think if there's anywhere in this castle that I'm safe other than with Deeg, it's in here. I'll be fine, boys. Please, you've been stuck with me all day. Take a break." Az insisted smiling.

"As you wish, Highness." Hudson grinned, he and Robbins bowing, then waving farewell and walking back down the hallway. Az shook her head. Though she was so thankful she had people who knew the real her, having ones that knew the very depths of her was a little disconcerting at times, especially when she was content to lie to herself until further notice.

Shaking her mind free, she knocked on the door gently, not wanting to disturb the genius if he was working on something important. She received a 'Come in!', then smiled as she pushed the door open carefully. More than once she remembered rushing in as a girl, only to find she'd hit Ambrose with the door. She'd been mortified, and had already been through enough that morning to not want to repeat the experience.

"Hello, Glitch." Az greeted, walking through the maze of tables in the headcase's lab. Glitch looked up at the sound of her voice, a bright smile on his face just for her as she sat in her usual chair at the desk behind him. She guessed it was out of an effort to protect her from some of his more risky experiments that he would put himself in front of her to shield her.

"Well hello, Azka-Dee! What brings the shining star of the O.Z down to this place?" Glitch asked, clearly from his voice trying to amuse her, sensing how tired she was. She smiled appreciatively, putting her head in her palm as she reclined in the chair.

"I came to think, and this is the only place around here I find I can think without feeling like my head is going to explode." she sighed, one long finger flicking the abacus he kept on his desk for, she thought, her to play with when she spoke.

"Uh oh. Long day, Dollface?" Glitch asked sympathetically, putting down whatever he'd been tinkering with before she entered on the work table then strolling over and hopping effortlessly onto the desk Az sat by.

"Extremely." Az answered with a sigh. "Oh, but good news! Deeg's Tin Man finally made his move and asked her to marry him." Az smiled radiantly in happiness for her baby sister, and Glitch couldn't help the smile that took his face. When Az was happy, the headcase couldn't help but be happy too.

"Finally! It's been a long time coming." Glitch acknowledged, getting an agreeing nod from Az. "But you say that like you have other, not so good news?"

"I'm not sure if it's good news or not." Az answered, handing him the letter she'd received. If anyone could make sense of it, Glitch could, she reasoned. "I received that in along with my proposals, and I don't know what to think of it."

"No name?" Glitch asked, while Az noticed his eyes were glued to the paper, and his ears were turning red.

"None. I think Mother and Deeg are in on it, though, as well as Hudson and Robbins." Az huffed irritably, crossing her arms. "What'd you make of it, Glitch?"

"Well Dollface, even with half my marbles, I can tell that whoever wrote this is head over heels in love with you. It's plain as day." Glitch told her, looking to her from the letter. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"None. I can't even begin to imagine who it might be, but no one springs to mind." Az sighed. "All I keep getting are faces of the people who want me dead for what I've done. I don't think an evil Sorceress has many fan clubs among the respectable members of society."

"Well, what about people you knew before the Witch?" Glitch asked, brandishing the letter. "'Even when the Witch possessed you, I loved you' it says. Also, 'I've waited 17 annuals; I'd wait for you forever'. Clearly, this person knew you before everything went so horribly wrong."

"But that doesn't help whatsoever." Az answered in frustration. "My memories from that time are foggy at best. All I really remember are the Witch, Xora, Zero, mother, Deeg, Daddy, and you."

"I don't know what to tell you, Dollface." Glitch sighed sorrowfully, handing her back the letter. "Are you going to get the other clue?"

"Yes, Deeg and I are leaving tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Az asked. She loved her sister and Cain dearly, but if she had to spend more than an hour alone in the company of their sure to be pre-wedding bliss, she was sure she'd vomit. That, and the idea of being away from Glitch for an extended period of time made her heart ache in her chest. At the suggestion, Glitch's face glowed.

"I'd love to, Azka-Dee. You know that if I stayed here and something happened to my favorite girls, I'd never forgive myself." Glitch told her smiling, and in the process pulled a smile out of Az. "What time should I be ready for?"

"Daddy suggested we leave after breakfast so we have plenty of time to get there and back." Az answered. "I don't think he or Mother are too comfortable with the thought of me staying in the Tower just yet, and I don't think I'm ready for it."

"I have to agree. The thought of you being in the same zip code as that bastard Zero makes my skin crawl." Glitch added, shivering for effect while Az smiled at the Other Side reference.

"I'll feel so much better with you coming with us." Az told him, her eyes showing just how grateful she was that he was coming on the trip with them.

"Anything for you, Dollface." Glitch promised, smiling. He glanced at the letter in her hand, and asked, "When you figure out who he is, do you think you'll like him?"

"I'm not sure. I don't quite like the fact that he didn't give a name, but I can appreciate the air of mystery." Az answered, shrugging slightly. "And I won't deny that it's very romantic. I felt like I was 11 again reading that, so I have to give him credit. But, if you, Daddy, Raw and Cain don't approve of him, then he's out the door."

"That's a lot of pressure on one man, Azka-Dee." Glitch laughed. "But only the best for my princess, right?"

"Exactly." Az grinned, laughing with him. "You, Daddy, Cain and Raw are the most important men in my life. I would never dream of marrying someone you wouldn't be able to trust."

Glitch, for once, was speechless, settling to placing a simple kiss on Az's forehead.

"Azka-Dee, I -" Glitch began slowly.

"Dellia, darling?" Lavender's voice called suddenly, breaking their little world into pieces. Az almost heard it shattering around her as Glitch jumped off the desk and back to his work table. Az frowned, then called back,

"In here, Mother."

Queen Lavender knocked lightly, then entered the lab with a smile. Instantly, both Az and Glitch were on their guard. When the Queen smiled a certain way, it meant trouble.

"Good morning, your Majesty, what can I do for you?" Glitch asked smiling pleasantly. Lavender had adored Ambrose, but she fell in love with this new Glitch. He was everything she could have wanted for a son in law, she reflected, seeing the irritation at being interrupted dancing across her eldest daughter's face, and knowing that her timing as a mother hadn't suffered during her imprisonment.

"Good morning, dear Glitch." Lavender smiled back. "I hope you're well?"

"As right as rain, Highness." Glitch assured her. "Azka-Dee and I were just discussing the proposal she received. It's very mysterious, hm?"

"Indeed." Az really didn't like the knowing glow her mother's eyes took as she agreed. It was almost like the look she'd worn when she and Deeg's governess took them to Lavender after the princesses had been snooping in the empty cookie jar when they were younger. "I had hoped you were together when I found you, Dellia darling. While looking through your proposals with your guards, your father and I found one that you should be aware of..."

"Mother?" Az asked as Lavender handed her a folded piece of paper with a slightly shaking hand. Az opened it, and the familiar writing hit her like a Winkie hammer.

'_Hello Sorceress. Or is it Princess now? We'll settle for Azkadellia, hm? I hope you've been well. Since you probably recognize the writing by now, I'll just tell you that I'm still locked up in the Witch's tower, so you've no need to fear for your baby sister's life. I have a gift for you, in honor of your impending engagement. I'd love for you to come and get it. Feel free to bring the headcase you're so fond of, and Cain of course. _

_See you soon, Highness. _

_Zero.'_

Azkadellia stared at it, slack jawed and stunned, not moving until Glitch gently pried the letter from her hands. What passed his lips was exactly what Azkadellia was screaming in her head.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Glitch exclaimed.

"He hasn't broken out, has he, Mother?" Az asked in worry. Her old general was nothing if not ruthless, especially with revenge. They – that is, the Witch and Zero – had been a... something in the past, and Az had no doubt that Zero would be what DG called a 'bad ex'.

"No, my darling." Lavender hurriedly assured her eldest. "We checked the moment we found the letter. He sent it in under the guise of a proposal, knowing it would get to you sooner than regular post. I spoke with him when we checked at the tower, and he said he had no intentions of harming you or your sister, just that he had something for you."

"Azka-Dee, I really don't think going is a good idea." Glitch protested quickly. "But, you and DG are going anyway, right?" Az nodded simply, still trying to relax her magical defenses. "I'm going. No psychotic general is getting his hands on my girls." Both Az and the Queen smiled, knowing Zero would never hurt Az or DG again as long as the headcase and Tin Man were around.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, I'm back again! Yeah... I don't know where the random DG/Cain-ness of this chapter came from, it just happened that way. xD I also want to thank KLCtheBookWorm and Penulis for reviewing the last chapter, I'm really glad you guys liked it. =) Hopefully, this second chapter doesn't disappoint! Life has just been crazy lately, buying a house and whatnot, so I haven't really had time to think the next stage of the story through. I have at least one more update before I drop off the radar for a bit to work on the next installment, though.

Yeah, Zero makes a minor appearance in this chapter, and I'm not sure if he'll be showing up again in the story except in passing mention. He just seems to be the common villain for Tin Man. I mean, he tortured Cain's family without being possessed or anything, like Az was, and when I watched the series, I thought he would turn out to be something other than a flunky with power issues. So, I decided to feature him in this as a step to helping Az get past her years under the Witch's power.

Hmmm... I can't really think of anything else to add to this author's note... Obviously, I don't own the characters mentioned; I'm just using them to amuse myself and others. :) Nothing is being made off this, and the actors belong to themselves. So, without further ado, enjoy chapter 2. =) (Rhyme not intended. -_-; ) Feel free to point out anything I may have missed in terms of typos, grammar, etc. Review if you like, but remember: Flames = Smores, and Smores = Unhappy waist line. :P

AN # 2: I did borrow song lyrics within some of Az's dialog, as well as referenced a movie with Jane Fonda and Robert Redford. I own neither products mentioned (though my parents own the movie on DVD, and I have the song on my MP3, but that's it.), but if you can tell me which movie I referenced, or which song, I can't give you a prize or anything, but you will have my congratulations for being awesome. =D ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DG really, really, _really_ missed her motorcycle. And likewise, she really disliked horses. The only remotely good thing about the ride to the tower was that she got to ride on Cain's horse, him being her body guard/fiance and all. But still. Somehow, clutching her Tin Man as though her life depended on it wasn't nearly as romantic as the movies on the Other Side made it out to be. Personally, she blamed Jane Fonda and Robert Redford.

_'Next time I'm back in Kansas, I am so buying him one of those light bulb suits..._' the younger princess thought as she and Az stretched their legs as they stood in front of the tower while Cain and Glitch settled the matter of security for both princesses. Cain would guard DG, the two dealing with other business Lavender had asked the younger princess to take care of, while Az and Glitch were to go find the second clue, as well as stop by and see Zero.

"Okay ladies, listen up." Cain spoke to the two princesses as he and Glitch re joined them. They knew the two sisters together were more than a match for any would be assassin, but that didn't mean they allowed them far out of their sight if it could be helped. Fortunately, everyone in the tower had seen Az the day they'd beaten the Witch, and most had been given the task of cleaning up the mess. No one in the tower thought Az had been acting of her own free will any longer.

"What's the plan, Tin Man?" DG asked playfully.

"You and me, kid, are going to see the head of tower security, to make sure your visit here goes uninterrupted. Az, Headcase, you two are going with these gentlemen to see Zero, then scout out the location of the next clue." Cain revealed. DG latched onto his arm and Az subtly rolled her eyes. She was thrilled for her baby sister, but there was a limit to how much one ex-Sorceress could take.

"Well, shall we leave the lovebirds alone, Glitch?" Az asked, taking Glitch's arm and strolling away towards the tower with three accompanying guards, leaving a very awkward looking Cain to deal with an evilly smirking DG. Both the princess and the headcase were vaguely sorry for Cain.

"Indeed we shall, Azka-Dee." Glitch agreed, putting his hand over her's on his arm as they walked, and he nodded to the guards on duty at the prison entrance. He came to a sudden stop, and gently pulled Azkadellia back to him. "Azka-Dee, do you really want to go through with this? I'm more than willing to go talk to Zero on my own."

"That's sweet, Glitch, but I know Zero. He won't give you whatever he has for me." Az sighed, taking the headcase's hands. "Besides, I can't hide from it forever."

"I just don't want you to be hurt." Glitch told her quietly, looking into the princess's eyes. Az smiled, and placed a kiss on Glitch's cheek.

"I think this is the only time in 15 annuals when I haven't been hurting, Glitch. We'll only stay for a moment, long enough to get whatever Zero has." Az promised, leading him into the prison compound. Immediately, the two were hit with the faint echo of the Witch's power. She'd coated the prison in her magic to torture the resistance fighters her Longcoats captured during her reign. Az sucked in a quiet breath to steady herself, then felt Glitch's reassuring hand on the small of her back.

"You can do it, Dollface." Glitch promised her, taking her hand in his and leading a few more steps on. When he felt her heels grind into the floor, he stopped and waited for her to be ready. "You're so much stronger than she ever was, Az. She can't hurt you anymore. You're free."

"Glitch, I can feel her memory gripping like a stain..." Az answered breathlessly. Glitch took her into a hug, and stood with her in his arms, gently rocking back and forth on his feet to calm her.

"Azzy, let me tell you something." Glitch whispered into her hair as he held her. "As long as I live and breathe, the wicked bitch will never hurt you again, I swear to you."

"Isn't that just too precious?" a cocky voice asked from in front of the two travelers. Glitch looked up as Az froze in his arms, glaring at the speaker. He found Zero's ugly mug sneering at the two with a look of contempt and, to Glitch's eyes anyway, jealousy from the end of the row of cells. "The fallen Sorceress has found a protector in the headcase she created. The Witch would be gagging right about now."

"Zero." Glitch growled low in his throat, glaring daggers at the general while holding Az tight in his arms. Zero's eye brow arched at the authority in the voice, then grinned. He hadn't been aware that the ex Advisor had gotten his other half reinstalled. Only one person would be foolish enough to speak to him in that tone of voice.

"Ambrose. It's been a while." Zero greeted. "Got your brain back, I see."

"Actually, no, I haven't. But, marbles or no, I remember you well enough to hate you just for breathing." Glitch practically snarled. "We're here to get whatever you wrote to the princess about."

"'The princess' eh? I wonder how the Queen would feel about you holding her daughter like that. Would be quite the scandal, the possessed princess in the arms of the headcase Advisor to her mother." Zero laughed. "Come now, Ambrose. We all know each other well enough to be on a first name basis. After so many annuals of loyal service, shouldn't her majesty address me?"

Az's spine went stiff, and she twirled to face Zero, her face set in determination. She stepped out of Glitch's embrace, and strode down to where Zero's cell was, her heels clicking menacingly as she walked. Through the bars, she gave him a look so reminiscent of the one the Witch always wore when she was about to drain the Light out of someone that Glitch needed to repress a shudder.

"Zero. You have something for me?" She said straight out, her arms folded over her chest as she looked through the bars. Zero let out a low laugh, then looked up at her, his arms hanging out through the bars.

"Looking good, your highness. The loss of the Witch hasn't made you any less beautiful." Zero complimented, smiling easily. Az glared softly, but didn't approach the cage.

"Show some respect when speaking to the princess of the Zone." Glitch demanded, looking at Zero like he wanted to flay him alive.

"Please, Glitch. Let me handle this." Az asked him, reaching behind her and taking his hand. "I'm very different than I was when the Witch had me, Zero. I'm a little older, and a lot stronger."

"And clearly, still very much in charge." Zero finished. "Where's the younger princess?"

If Glitch hadn't had a hold of Az's hand, Zero would have died in the split second after he said that. She launched herself forward, and Glitch had to pull her back into his embrace, but not before her free hand swept out and delivered a strike to his face. Zero recoiled away from the bars, a thin line of blood down his face from her nails as Az panted in Glitch's arms.

"You leave my baby sister alone, damn you, Zero, or Ozma help me, the last thing you'll learn in this world is just how cruel Azkadellia Gale can be! And I assure you, the Witch will be nothing by comparison!" Az snarled at him, her eyes thin as she glared at him fiercely.

"Azzy, calm down." Glitch soothed her quietly, keeping hold of her arms. "Zero won't harm you or Deeg again. Just give Az what we came for, Zero, so we can get out of here and leave you to your well deserved punishment."

"As you wish." Zero shrugged, then reached into his shirt pocket. Faster than the eye could see, Glitch had Az behind him in case it was a trap. Shaking his head, Zero handed him a paper.

Glitch took the worn and faded paper without a word, then turned and lead Az out of the prisons, feeling her hand shaking in his as they walked. When the doors to the prison closed, Az let out a breath and clung to Glitch in a hug, silently holding in tears.

"Well... That's done." Glitch told her quietly, rubbing a gentle circle on her back. Az nodded, then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Glitch wiped the tears away, then kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to read it out loud, Dollface?"

"Please." Az choked out, trying to get a hold of herself. Glitch unfolded the paper with one hand, and began to read as Az rested her head against his chest.

'_To my dearest Azka-Dee, _

_I hope my letter finds you well, even though I know you may not wish to speak to me. Please Azka-Dee, I'm sorry. My father sending me away came completely out of the blue; by the time I knew about it, the carriage was at the door and my father was handing me a suitcase. If I'd known I would have told you, you know that. Seeing you so upset as I was carried away broke my heart. I know you're angry, which is probably why my letters have gone unanswered. I understand, but at least assure me that you're doing alright? Even a sentence would do, just so I know I have some hope of your forgiveness one day._

_I have to go, my lessons are beginning soon, and my teachers don't care for letter writing in class, whether it's to the princess of the O.Z or no. Azzy, I can't begin to apologize enough, but I am sorry. Please write back, if not to this letter than the next. I await you._

_All my love, your friend, _

_Ambrose.'_

As the letter closed, Glitch found himself cursing the Witch. He'd written that letter; he knew his heart sick ramblings over the eldest princess of the O.Z better than anyone. He just wished he could remember writing it. He glanced at Az when she took the letter from his hands, reading it over. He saw the confusion on her face, and decided to take a chance.

"Azka-Dee? You okay?"

"I'm alright, Glitch." Az answered, smiling at him. Her expression went dark again as she glanced over the letter. "I've never seen this letter before though. It's from you, I know that. But I don't remember reading it."

"Never?" Glitch asked. "I don't remember writing it, but I'm sure I did. It must have been from just after my father sent me away to school, just after..."

"After I was possessed and killed Deeg." Az finished quietly. "I can't imagine where Zero would have gotten this. And what other letters? You never wrote me."

"Yes I did." The words were out of his mouth before his half a brain could catch up to them. Az blinked cutely at him, and he continued. "Azka-Dee, I may not remember writing this particular letter, but I remember writing you hundreds of others. I was so afraid for you, and no matter how many times I pleaded in my letters, you'd never respond. Then my father died, and I returned after being gone for 6 annuals."

"But I don't recall ever getting any..." Az pondered, and then it clicked. The eldest princess felt rage rear up in her chest. The Witch. Whenever the post came in, Az would black out and the Witch would take over. "She took your letters and hid them, I bet... That must have been how she got so many of your inventions before I took over Central City. Argh, I can't believe her! How could she do that?!"

"Azka-Dee, she was an evil Witch." Glitch placated the princess with a short laugh. "That would explain why you never wrote back. She never let you see any of them?"

"None." Az shook her head. "Oh Glitch, if I'd known, I would have written you back. I wasn't angry with you, just upset that you were leaving so suddenly, and when I needed you with me so much. Please understand."

"My Azka-Dee." Glitch sighed, shaking his head and kissing her forehead. "I know if you could have, you would have. Don't give it another thought. Now, do you want to move onto happier pursuits, before DG figures out why you lashed out and nearly tore Zero to ribbons and comes running in, guns blazing?"

"That would be a good idea." Az agreed laughing. Her baby sister would do that, too, if she thought Az needed her. The Tin Man would have his hands full now, she mused, as if they hadn't been before. Ozma help the Zone when those two start breeding, she laughed.

"Do you have the proposal, Azka-Dee?" Glitch asked. Az nodded, then handed him the now well worn piece of parchment. Az and DG had gone over the letter hundreds of times the night before, looking for some clue about the clues, but had found nothing. Glitch took the parchment and began pacing as he read it, mumbling to himself too low for Az to hear him.

Az waited a few minutes before asking, "Any idea, Glitch?"

"Hmm..." Glitch responded absently. "'_the heart of where Light and Dark met the stillness between, the home of the beast She tried to use through you'_. That sounds like a clue to me. Light and Dark met the stillness between... The Witch, you and DG faced off here at the tower during the eclipse, which is the stillness between part... 'Home of the beast she tried to use through you'..."

"The Emerald?" Az asked, then furrowed her brow. "No, that doesn't make sense... What about the Sun Seeder? She tried to use that through me to cover the world in a second darkness."

"Brilliant idea, Azka-Dee!" Glitch grinned at her. "Let's go look."

The two walked quickly through the tower until they came to the Sun Seeder. Without the Witch's magic to poison it and bring it life, the hulking mass of cogs and spokes looked like nothing more than a battered machine that had long been out of use. Glitch felt something strike his heart as he saw the shell of his great creation, that he'd meant to help people, but had instead almost been used to destroy them. He walked up to the machine and put his hands on it, the totality of his failure sinking in. Az walked up behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders while resting her forehead against his back.

"Glitch..." Az said quietly, not sure of what to say. It had been her that had used the genius' creation for evil, and had ended up hurting the person she loved most.

"Don't blame yourself, Azzy." Glitch told her, not looking at her. "I created this machine to help the O.Z. To help you. She took it and twisted it, so she could kill our world and take you with it. I just never imagined it would hurt this much to see it. She ruined so much of it..."

"Can you fix it?" Az asked.

"Fix it? What do you mean?" Glitch wondered.

"If I take her spells off of it, can you make it the way you had originally planned?"

"You mean rebuild it, from the ground up? Azka-Dee, it's a nice thought, but it would take far too long, and cost far too much. Your mother would never allow it." Glitch denied, turning to look at the princess. Az's eyes narrowed as his depressed sounding voice.

"Oh yes she will." Az said vehemently. She gestured towards the Sun Seeder, determined to make her point. "Glitch, you created this to help the Zone, to fix what I did."

"Az-"

"No! Let me finish, please, Glitch." Az pleaded, taking his hands. "Whether I wanted to or not, it was my hands that almost destroyed the Zone. I left so much destruction in my wake that without a miracle, I don't think the Zone will ever recover on its own. Mother is too weak from saving Deeg, I'm still recovering from having my body possessed for 15 annuals, and Deeg is still getting used to her power again. None of us are strong enough to heal the O.Z, but maybe your machine can help. Let me speak to Mother and Daddy about it?"

"If it will make you happy, Azka-Dee. I just don't see the point of it. Without my marbles, I'm only half the genius I once was." Glitch sighed. Az frowned, then lifted the headcase's face to her's.

"No, you're twice the genius you once were, Glitch, because you're still you, still as confident and brave as you were before." Az told him. "Let me tell you about the Ambrose I remember. He was a genius in his own right, a regular wizard with maths, sciences, and martial arts of all kinds that I could never hope to understand. When I was younger, he was mine and DG's body guard, as well as our friend. We both loved him dearly, not because he was so smart or that he protected us. But because, whenever Deeg would have a nightmare when she was little, and I used to sit up with her and help her fall back asleep, he would come and sit with us and tell us stories of his travels with his father. Whenever some snobby prince got on my case about being a girl and unfit to rule the O.Z., he would step in and put the prince in his place. He was our best friend, he always did what was right, and he wasn't afraid to fight to protect Deeg and I. But he was also very shy and quiet, especially around Mother and Daddy. Glitch, you're still just like you were then, you just need to work to remember it."

Glitch gave her a genuine smile in return. If anyone could cheer him up, it was Azkadellia. "Azka-Dee, I don't know how you do it." He shook his head, still smiling and not needing to elaborate any further. Az smiled back at him.

"Let's call it a gift. So, we're at the Sun Seeder. Shouldn't there be a clue somewhere around here?" Az looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"You'd think so." Glitch considered, walking around the Sun Seeder. He pondered a particular side panel that jumped out at him. Without thinking, the headcase reached out and pulled the panel off the machine, revealing an empty chamber. At the back, there was a picture of Az and DG as kids, before the Witch came along. Glitch took the picture, and came to the conclusion that he had been the one taking the picture, though he wasn't sure from when. "Azzy, look."

Az looked over his shoulder at the picture, and put a hand over her mouth in surprise. She took the picture and held it in both hands, looking at the smiles worn by she and her sister. She smiled as a tear slipped down her face. Glitch put an arm around her shoulders in support, then saw the faint lines of writing behind the picture. He let go of Az, and walked around to look at the other side of the picture to find writing.

"Azka-Dee, look on the back." Glitch told her. Az flipped the picture around and saw the message.

'_Well done, dearest. I knew you would be able to over come your fear of facing your past. She is not you, Azkadellia, my love. She is nothing compared to you. I admit, this is a decoy clue. Your real clue is located under the threshold to the pathway of Ozma herself. Think hard, dear heart. It will come to you. Remember your past, how you would run around this tower with your sister. Keep going, you're almost there. I love you.'_ The note ended promptly, and Az was still confused.

"'The pathway of Ozma herself'? What in the hells does that mean?" Az asked, puzzled. Glitch's face scrunched up in concentration. That sounded so familiar to him, he knew it did.

"Pathway.. Ozma.. You.. Azka-Dee, Deeg, your mother will be furious with you two for being up on the terrace by yourselves!" Az's head shot up when she heard the old voice of Ambrose come from Glitch's mouth.

"Glitch?" She asked, seeing the headcase recover from a synapse misfire. "Glitch, where did that come from?"

"Annuals ago, when you and Deeg were kids..." Glitch answered, then his face lit up in remembrance. "Azzy, the tower platform! You and Deeg would play there as kids when this was my family's tower, before the Witch took over! You and Deeg would always go there at sunset to watch the way the light hit the tower, and Deeg would say it was -"

"- The pathway of Ozma! That's right, I remember now!" Az agreed in joy, her face lit up. When she remembered what else she and Deeg did there, her face fell. Glitch remembered a split second afterward, and he frowned.

"Azka-Dee, don't do that to yourself. I'll go get it." Glitch told her, seeing the sadness on her face.

"Not happening." Az shook her head and smiled slightly. "We're in this together, right?" Az held out her hand, and Glitch took it with a small smile. "Besides, if I'm going to get through this, I'll need your help."

The two remained silent as they walked up the winding stair case that had been scrubbed clean by the tower's staff. As they approached the platform, both could feel the Queen's light in the hallways, but just beneath it, they could feel the memory of the Witch's power. She'd inhabited the tower for so long that the stones themselves remembered her, and Az could feel that memory pressing down on her. Glitch took her hand in silent support, and continued walking towards the platform.

Darkly polished, brand new wooden doors hung open as they entered the room before the platform, and the warm breeze blew onto them as they approached the open doors. The two stopped and stared at the platform in silence for a moment, then walked in synch through the door. Az looked around, watching for something out of the ordinary. When she saw nothing, she looked at Glitch and frowned.

"It's supposed to be here." Az spoke quietly, looking around carefully.


End file.
